


A Trip to Hometown II

by mercyziegler



Series: Jelix is not dead, baby! [2]
Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Felix is a romantic, First Date, I love my boys, Jack is shy, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Read part one before this one please, Septicpie, i miss them so much, this is basically fluff only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: When Jack said 'yes' to Felix when he asked him on a date, that was not what he was expecting to happen... not that he was complaining.





	A Trip to Hometown II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roverhistorier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roverhistorier/gifts).



> So here it is, part 2 <3

Jack woke up feeling a warmth he didn’t know he missed – someone’s arms around him. It took some seconds for him to remember whose arms were those and immediately smile before even opening his eyes. Life was good.  
He checked his phone; it was 9:23. He could feel the cold air in his face and the sunlight making it’s way through the gaps on the cabin’s window and he couldn’t understand why he used to hate this place so much in the past. Guess it’s easy to love peace when you lack it for so long.  
Jack tried to squeeze off Felix’s arms without waking him up, but failed miserably. He wasn’t used to be the small spoon.   
“Trying to sneak out and leave me already?” a husky voice said behind him.  
He smiled, “we are literally in my family’s house”.  
“That makes the fact even more cruel!”  
Jack finally looked back and had a view he could only imagine until that day – Felix was sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and his hair was a beautiful mess. The Irish man smiled, he was one hundred per cent sure nothing could ever be more beautiful than the man next to him, waking up on his stupid pink sweater.  
“So, what are the plans for today?” the blonde asked, slowly getting off the bed. Jack stared at the window and thought about the thing that he missed the most about this place.  
“There’s this forest nearby. I just loved to do my morning walks there, before breakfast… ye know, thinking about life, breathing some fresh air…”  
“Sounds lovely” Felix said almost immediately. “Going to do my stuff in the bathroom and we can go there”.  
Jack nodded and there was basically just silence until both of them were ready to go out in the freezing cold, heading to the small forest. Jack kept looking around as they went, taking it all in before going back to his busy life. He glanced at Felix and he seemed troubled by something.  
“Are ye okay, Fe?”  
The sound of the smaller man’s voice made him wake up from his thoughts. “Hm? Yeah, I’m okay. I was just… you know, thinking. This is a really good place to think…”  
“It is” Jack agreed, tempted to ask the Swede what he was thinking about so deeply. He took his hand out of his jacket’s pocket and passed his fingers through his own hair, feeling anxious about the subject he wanted to talk about with Felix.  
“Fe” he started.  
“Hm?”  
“About last night…”  
“What about it?” Felix’s hands were still on his pockets, his expression way more relaxed than Jack’s.  
“Uhm… I was just wondering… how are things going to be from now on?”  
Felix looked at him, confused. He continued, “like, are we… dating? Were those just, like, bro kisses? Are we bro-dating each other? Are we dating-dating each other? Are we nothing-ing each other?”  
“Jack” Felix held the other’s man wrist gently, “what are you talking about?”  
His heart skipped a beat, did Felix forget about what happened last night? Did last night really happen? Jack felt dizzy for a moment, there’s no way he imagined all of that… but what if…  
The feeling of sudden warmth filled his thoughts when he found himself on Felix’s arms, blue starring into blue until the taller one broke the silence. “I’m just kidding, idiot”.  
Jack pretended he was shocked – part of him really was – and gave Felix a clumsy punch on the shoulder. “Motherfucker! Ye made me think I imagined the whole thing, I was losing my shit already!”  
Felix laughed. Jack could not love a sound more.  
“I’m sorry, okay? The opportunity was right there, I had to take it!”  
“I hate ye!”  
The taller man pulled him closer and Jack’s heart simply stopped working. Faces inches away from each other, the air between them hot while their surroundings were freezing. Felix bit his lower lip and Jack forgot how to breathe. “Do you, Jack?”  
He didn’t. He didn’t want to pretend he did. He just wanted to kiss those goddamned pink lips and so he did. In a quick move the space between them closed entirely and Jack could finally breathe again. They could both feel the heat building up in their chests and gentle kisses quickly turned into neck kisses and soft moans.  
Felix slowly lowed his hand from Jack’s waist to his ass and gave it a squeeze, which made the Irish gasp. Felix smiled mid kiss, forcing them to stop the make out session.  
“You need to stop making me horny when we can’t take this any further, babe” the blonde whispered in a husky voice, making Jack blush and completely freeze.  
He would have to get used to not knowing how to breathe.  
“Sean? Felix?” a female voice yelled in the distance, “are ye there?”  
“Yes, Susie! We’re coming!” her little brother yelled back.  
“Hurry or no breakfast for ye!”

***

Jack was just shocked with the fact Felix was acting even chiller than yesterday, while he was literally choosing his words carefully so no one would know about him and his so-called friend. Not that they were homophobes or anything it’s just… not even Jack knew what was happening between them. They loved each other, sure – at least Jack did – and they were literally making out minutes ago, so they were definitely more than just friends…  
“How was yer night there, boys?” Jack’s mom asked.  
“It was… fine”  
Felix noticed the hesitation in the sentence. “It was great” he immediately corrected, “Jack only snored for like… 2 hours”  
“I don’t focking snore!”  
“Oh, right it was ‘the cows’” he quote marked the last words with his fingers and everyone around laughed. That was the first of the many times Felix fixed the sexual tension Jack insisted on bringing up somehow to the conversation.  
“Why are ye leaving so early, anyways? Don’t ye want to stay for dinner?” Malcolm asked.  
“Oh no, we can’t. It’s been a while since I recorded something so I need to go asap”  
“Fine, go and leave Felix here with us” Susan held the Swede’s arm and he smiled.  
‘As if I could ever spend a day that far from him’ almost slipped out of his mouth, thankfully Felix had his back. Again.  
“That would be lovely, but unfortunately I have content to create and videos to record… also, I don’t think Jack can even find his sit on the plane without me”  
Jack rolled his eyes, thinking non-stop in how he wouldn’t bare the fact of not having that idiot in his life again.

 

“Please, come more often to visit us” Susan whined.  
“I will, sis. Don’t wor…”  
“I was talking to Felix, Sean”  
“Roasted!” Malcolm yelled and Jack pretended to be annoyed. The fact was he was actually happy his family accepted Felix so well, even not knowing about the ‘more than friendship’ thing between them.   
After picking up the few stuff they had brought, both of them said goodbye to the McLoughlin family. Jack was in his way to the car when he glanced at Felix and his sister whispering something to each other. The blonde smiled and came to the car, turning on the engine. It was almost noon when they left, giving a last honk before taking the road to Dublin.  
“Okay, what was that?” Jack asked once Felix turned on the radio.  
“What was what?”  
“Ye know what! What were ye and my sister talking about?”  
“Oh, that” he shrugged, “nothing important”.  
“Felix, don’t”  
The Swede glanced at the man next to him, “don’t what?”  
“Don’t ye dare having secrets with my sister! I know she suspects I feel something for ye, I don’t need ye to prove this to her yet…” he shrunk in the corner of his seat, looking out of the window.  
Felix smiled at the scene, “don’t worry, babe”. He waited until Jack made eye contact with him to continue, “she just told me to take care of you”.  
Both starred in each other’s blue eyes until Felix had to look back to the road. “And what did ye say?” the Irish man asked.  
“I said that was what I intended to do”.  
Jack blushed, turning to face the window again.  
“It’s so easy to make you blush” Felix teased, “I hope you never change.”  
That comment was just so honest and pure Jack didn’t know how to react to it. He was not the one that should be lacking reactions in this relationship. He always had something to say about everything, why the hell he couldn’t find words when it came to Felix?  
“Ye keep doing this…” he thought out loud.  
“Doing what?”  
“This. Ye always say stuff I don’t know how to react to. I feel stupid…” he tried his best puppy voice.  
Little did he know that was Felix’s weakness.  
The Swede suddenly stopped the car next to the road and before Jack could ask what was happening two hands held his face and both of their lips smashed, not even taking 3 seconds before they split up.  
“Sorry, it had to be done” Felix explained, then the car was back on the road.

***

Approximately one hour and twenty minutes later, they arrived to Dublin. Their flight was at 4PM so they still had a couple of hours to kill before going to the airport… and Jack knew exactly what Felix had in mind.  
“So” Felix almost yelled, “have any fancy clothes?”  
“Fancy clothes?” Jack looked for an answer on the Swede’s face. Nothing. “Why would I bring fancy clothes?”  
He shrugged, “just asking. Although what you’re wearing now is perfectly fine”.

 

It took about 5 minutes for Jack to realize Felix was not just wandering around the city. He knew exactly where he was going.  
“Felix, where are we going?”  
He didn’t say anything, until he parked the car in front of a museum. He turned off the engine and looked at him, like that responded the question.  
“A museum? Is that our date?” Jack tried not to sound to annoyed. Felix chuckled, “actually, it’s what is in the basement of the museum…” he moved his eyebrows like he was on to something. “How about you go in there and check out the place? I’m going to change and meet you there in a sec, okay?”  
Jack was still confused, what a museum could possibly have on it’s basement? And it was a fancy basement?? He couldn’t deny he was curious about the whole thing, so he did what Felix told him.  
The riddle was way simpler to solve then he was expecting. Once he entered the museum there was a poster pointing to the basement that read ‘Restaurant Chapter One’ and the whole thing really looked fancy as he expected. He checked his own clothes – his usual black jeans pants, a grey sweater and a pretty good looking black jacket. He was okay. Unlike Felix that was literally wearing sweat pants.  
He stopped by the door and the receptionist approached him. “Good afternoon, sir.”  
“Good afternoon!”  
“Did you book a table?”  
“Uhm, no. I don’t think so…”  
“Are you waiting for someone?”  
“Uhm, yes, actually.”  
“What’s their name?”  
“Felix. Kjellberg.”  
That was pointless, there was no way Felix could have booked a tabl…  
“There it is. Felix Kjellberg. Table for two, correct?”  
How the f… “uhm. Yeah, that’s correct.”  
She smiled, “alright then. You can leave your coat on the hanger right there and follow me”.  
The young woman leaded Jack to a squared table on the corner and he sat there, still looking around the place. It was a dark place, but not in the bad way. It was cozy, warm and it smelled like grapes. Jack smiled at the thought Felix chose that place and even booked a table without him even noticing. Even the name of the restaurant was perfect for a first date! That beautiful bastard would have a lot to explain.  
Minutes passed and Jack was seriously thinking Felix had left him there, when he heard a familiar voice in the distance. He had to double check the blonde man coming into his direction to make sure it was the same idiot he knew and loved, because he would never, ever, guess that man would buy him flowers.  
“Missed me?”  
Damn, if Jack was not in love before he certainly was now. Felix had a sweet smile in his face while handing him three white roses tied on a green ribbon. The Irish man stood up to take it and hug the other man, his eyes were wet and he hated it. He hated how Felix, and Felix only, could do this to him.  
“I can’t believe ye did this” Jack’s voice was soft, his face insisting on smiling.  
“You can bet your ass I did”. He let go of the hug, “did you like it?”  
“Which part? The place? The flowers? The fact ye’re using a collared shirt under your sweater?”  
He smiled, “do any of these have a different answer?”  
Jack laughed, sniffing his flowers before looking back at the blonde. “I love it. Everything. You seriously didn’t have to…”  
“Na-ah! Shut your pretty little mouth” Felix shushed him with his finger, “I didn’t have to; I wanted to. So you better enjoy every minute of this date, because I’ve been planning it for days”. Felix sat on the chair across Jack and he did the same.  
“Days? How can ye be planning it for days? Ye asked me out literally yesterday!”  
Felix smiled. “Well, well, well… someone just realized I wanted to ask them out since they asked me to come to Ireland with them! What a plot twist!”  
It was, indeed. Jack never thought Felix would reciprocate the crush he had on him for years now, much less he was planning on asking him out even before last night.   
“Motherfucker…” Jack murmured and Felix just winked at him in response, waving for the waiter to take their order.

 

One hour and a half just flew by. They ate some kind of pasta the chef recommended and Jack drank two glasses of wine, feeling sorry that Felix had to drive to the airport after this, even he swore he didn’t mind drinking just water.   
The conversation evolved around Felix’s family and childhood, because Jack insisted he had talked enough of himself. They laughed, flirted, ate pudding in the same bowl – which Jack found extremely cliché but Felix insisted on doing – and even took a picture together.  
“You’re not going to post it, are you?”  
“Of course not, idiot. I’d only like to have a visual memory of this day, ye know? The day The PewDiePie prepared me a perfect date” he grinned, avoiding eye contact with the Swede so he wouldn’t laugh.  
What Jack thought would start a stupid chain of insults and bad puns, actually made Felix smile shyly. “Was it perfect?”  
“Best date I’ve ever had” Jack reassured and both smiled, lost on the blue of each other’s eyes and even though they wanted this moment to last forever, clock was ticking and they had to go.   
Felix paid the bill and they both got in the car, on their way to the airport. The short trip was silent, but it was a good kind of silence. They felt more comfortable then ever next to each other and Jack could not help but feeling scared that was going to end once they got back home. Felix had never answered what he asked this morning on the forest and even though they just had a perfect – and romantic – date together, Jack didn’t know what the future held.  
After returning the car and checking in, both men sat side by side and checked their phones. Both channels were doing well; Robin uploaded Jack’s videos and Brad did the same to Felix.   
Jack was opening his Twitter when Felix broke the silence.  
“Jack?”  
“Uhm?”  
“Do you think this is going to work?”  
Felix was insecure for the first time since they met again and Jack tried not to show he was equally concerned. “D-Do ye want this to work?”  
“God, yes” the answer was immediate.  
“Then it will”, Jack put his hand on the other man’s knee. “We’ll make it work”.  
The blonde smiled and gave Jack a gentle kiss on the temple. “So that means I can officially call you my boyfriend now?” he whispered.  
Jack gasped to the sound of that word. He was unsure of the future until a second ago, but – as easy as that – he wasn’t anymore. He nodded and Felix soft and quick kiss on the lips, before going back to look at his phone.  
There was still a lot to think about. Their lives were just a lot and it was going to be hard… but they were together and they loved each other.  
They would make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this restaurant really exists and it's awesome!  
> Hope you liked this short thought I turned into a fanfic <3 (actually, it was roverhistorier, he gave me all the idea from Jack's instagram stories when he went to Athlone a few days ago. All thanks to him <3). Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
